The Sick-Day Kidnappings
by SapphireGirl93
Summary: A nasty case of the sniffles inspires Roxanne's handsome blue ex-bad boy to make a surprising and oh-so-sweet admission about the "bad old days". An ever-so romantic (and just a teensy bit steamy) glimpse at a day in the life of the sweetest couple on Earth.


**Hey, I'm back! Did you think I disappeared? Well, hopefully you'll be happy to know I'm still hanging around and hoping to be back on track with my writing again. I still have a few stories up my sleeve and seem to be coming up with new ideas all the time, so I think I'll be here a while... I love this couple far too much to leave them alone! (What**_** is **_**it about these two? Hmmmm... one of life's greatest mysteries.)**

**I must apologize in advance for any errors you come across in here. I sent it in to my wonderful beta Nora for a "tune up", but I decided not to wait so I went ahead and posted it as-is. Not that she's slow, mind you... I'm just impatient. Yeah, yeah. I know. Bad girl. *Hangs head* Well, now you all get to see my work in its raw and **_**un-polished **_**form. *Cringe!* **

**Since cold and flu season is now upon us, (we've already had a few rounds of it here at our house, one of the multitude of reasons my writing has been delayed for so long) I thought I'd give you some fluffy fodder for reading while you curl up under your cozy blankets to ride out whatever bug you end up stuck with. And if you're feeling healthy and spry, that's fantastic! Now you have a sweet story about our favorite couple just to make you say "Awwww!"**

**Ok, hope ya'll have fun!**

**And PS... I don't own Megamind or any of these wonderful characters. *Darn it!***

* * *

Roxanne awoke slowly to the blaring sound of her alarm, her thoughts gradually gaining clarity through the haze of sleep like a swimmer rising to the surface of a lake after a deep dive. She felt as though she hadn't slept a wink; like she had simply laid her head on her pillow, blinked, and opened her eyes to suddenly discover that a whole night had passed her by in an instant.

She quietly groaned, and with eyes still closed she reached out to awkwardly paw at the snooze button, desperate for another ten minutes in her warm, snug bed to lay still and at least attempt to wake up a little before she made her way to the bathroom to start her day. But no... on second thought, as tired as she was and as lousy as she felt, if she hit snooze she was likely to doze off immediately and sleep right through the second round of alarms. Better to get up now and do what she needed to do before she got herself into trouble. With that in mind, she carefully and reluctantly pulled the blankets back and slid her legs over the edge of the bed into the chilly room, turning off the alarm in the process.

Oooh, just sitting up was enough to make her poor head feel like it was going to explode. Stupid cold! She didn't have time to be sick, especially not with the deadline for the Mayor's re-election interview looming over her head like a specter. Luckily most of the work was done, now it was simply a matter of tying up the loose ends and taking care of the finishing touches necessary to make it perfect; but that was just the sort of thing she had a hard time allowing anyone else to do for her. This was an important interview, and sick though she was, she was determined to truck right along and see her project through to the end to make sure the job was done right.

Making her way groggily through the dark to the bathroom as she let her mind wander over her to do list for the day, she had to try hard to quietly stifle a fit of coughs that suddenly assailed her out of nowhere._ Aw, crap. And so it begins... already. Ugh, this is going to be a greeeeat day..._

She was just going to have to make sure she had herself good and dosed up with DayQuil before she headed off to work; before she even got in the shower for that matter. And she'd better make sure she had a back up supply on hand in her purse, just in case.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror as she penciled in her eyeliner, she had to sniff hard so she could breathe properly. She had hoped that the combination of the cold remedy she had taken and the steam from her shower would help open things up for her, but no. She was still stuffed up tight and didn't have much hope that her situation would improve as her day went on.

Taking a step back to get a better look at her progress, she huffed in frustration as she took in the reflection that gazed back at her from the mirror. No amount of make-up would be able to hide her pale complexion or puffy, red eyes, or that rosy nose that felt chapped from repeated blowing. Squinting at her image and scrunching up one corner of her mouth thoughtfully as she considered whether or not it was even worth it too continue to try and cover up the telltale signs of her cold, she was hit with another annoying burst of coughs.

_No, it's not worth it_, she decided when she recovered and picked up a tissue to pat the tears away from her watery eyes. _I guess today's going to have to be a ' what you see is what you get' kind of day. _

Shaking her head in resignation, she sighed and moved in closer to the mirror to give one last attempt to retouch her mascara before she left. Just then, the door to the bathroom opened to reveal her very groggy significant other, yawning widely as he shuffled in, his green eyes more than half closed with the sleep that still stubbornly clung to him and refused to let go.

Glancing sleepily at his favorite reporter, he smiled and made a beeline straight for her, approaching from behind and sliding his arms around her waist as he pulled her in close for a tight hug. He buried his face sleepily into her neck with a sigh as he closed his eyes completely. As he leaned into her affectionately, Roxanne could feel him begin to relax against her, his weight becoming increasingly more distinct and his arms beginning to droop slightly at her waist.

Realizing that the slumberous blue alien was on his way to drifting off right there on his feet, she chuckled, and leaning her temple against his over-sized head, she nudged him gently in the ribs and said, "Hey you, wake up. No using me as a pillow, it's time to get ready."

Megamind's eyelids lifted, and he looked at her with a somewhat comatose expression through his dark brows as he acknowledged her excellent advise with a tiny nod.

"Good morning, Baby." she said with an affectionate smile, hoping that her flirtatious greeting would be enough to get him moving, but within moments his heavy lids stubbornly slid shut again.

"Mnnndnnng... " he muttered almost unintelligibly against her as he reacquired his snug grip around her waist, nuzzling his stubbly, unshaven face and prickly goatee gently into her neck to find a comfortable position, making her giggle in the process.

"Hey, quit it!" she said as she tried to wiggle loose from his grip, but his strong, wiry arms suddenly tightened further still around her, locking her in place firmly against him. Despite his soporific condition, he opened his eyes again, gazing up at her through his thick brows with a familiar, scheming look in his eyes. There was no escape for his victim, and they both knew it.

"Oh, no... No Megs, seriously. Don't... " But her pleas seemed to do nothing more than entice him to continue on with his mischievous plan.

She could immediately feel the smile spread across his lips against her skin, and the corners of his eyes betrayed his amusement as he began to delicately rub his chin into the sensitive spot on the side of her neck with deliberate, almost painful slowness, pausing here and there to snuffle forebodingly against her with the promise of further torture. The deliciously excruciating feeling instantly made Roxanne feel as though a thousand tiny bugs had suddenly converged on her ticklish neck and began to agonizingly trounce back and forth with tens of thousands of minuscule, insectile feet.

"NO! Agh... noooahahahaa! Stop it!" she squealed as she attempted to break away from his gentle but vise-like grip on her, and she could feel his laughter rumble in his chest as he clutched her against himself, determined to start his morning with a healthy dose of her laughter; his favorite sound in the world.

Just when his pleasant early morning torment of his beloved was beginning to move into full swing and her breathless laughter was becoming so desperate that she found her knees beginning to give way underneath her, another sudden fit of coughs hit her like a ton of bricks because of her exertion. As she covered her mouth and grasped at the edge of the counter to support herself in the clutches of the attack, Megamind's eyes snapped open wide and his brows creased as he took a step back, watching her with evident concern.

She glanced at him as she hacked and gasped and felt a pang of guilt when she saw the worry that was clearly displayed in his eyes. Sticking up an index finger, she motioned for him to hold on as she struggled to regain control over the pesky tickle in her throat that was the culprit behind these irritating and frequent bouts of uncontrolled coughing.

Megamind cringed as he watched his sweetheart suffer through another round of coughs... it sounded worse this morning, like it was moving deeper down into her chest. Now that he was fully awake, he carefully observed the obvious signs that this cold hadn't improved during the night like she had assured him it would; her peachy complexion seemed pale and dull, and her eyes were watery and had that glassy look they always got when she had a fever. Come to think of it, she did seem awfully warm when he held her close to him...

When her fit appeared to be dying down and she had regained enough control to talk freely without fear of another round of hacking, he ventured to inquire, "So, uh... how are you feeling this morning? Or do I even need to ask?"

Clearing her throat a final time and reaching for a sip from her water glass, Roxanne answered with as much cheerfulness as she could muster in her weak, raspy voice, "I'm fine! Don't worry about me honey, this thing is on its way out. I'll be as good as new in another day or so."

Despite the confident answer she gave him, it was blatantly obvious to her blue beloved that she was far from fine. One dark eyebrow raised dubiously as his big head tipped ever so slightly toward her and cocked just a touch to one side with an air that exuded suspicion. He observed her silently for a moment, and then poking an index finger in her direction, he said, "Right. You're just fine, hence the wracking cough and fever."

"Fever?" she responded, her forced smile falling a trifle and her shoulders slumping.

"Yes, fever. I noticed it when I was tickling you. Now, why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

Roxanne looked into the scintillating green eyes that never missed a beat and knew in an instant that there was no way she was going to be able to hide from him the fact that she felt sicker than a dog; they had been together too long for her to hide anything from him, he knew her far too well for that. Reluctantly, the sickly reporter admitted with a sigh, "Ugh, I feel awful. My nose is so stuffy and my head feels like it's crammed full of cotton."

The no nonsense look on his handsome face gave way once again to an expression of deep concern as his brows knitted together and the corners of his mouth turned down in a tiny frown.

"Your cough sounds worse this morning, too."

"It does?"

"Yes." He reached out and placed a long, slender hand to her forehead, then slid it gently down to feel her cheek as he looked deeply into the blue eyes he loved so much. "Yeah, you're definitely hot... Well! I mean, that goes without saying! Of course you're hot!" he teased with a leering smirk, drawing an answering smile and a quick snorting laugh from the object of his affection. Then, more seriously he added, "But there's no doubt you have a fever."

The two regarded each other, each one immersed in their own private thoughts. As Roxanne pondered the important work she had on tap for the day she allowed her eyes to drop thoughtfully for a moment. What a stupid time to get sick! Oh well, no matter. That deadline wasn't going to wait for her, and no one knew how to wrap up a story like she did. Yes, of course, there were plenty of talented journalists at the office who were quite capable of finishing up those last details for her in a pinch if it came down to it, and doing a fantastic job of it too... but that was her story!

She shot a glance back up at the blue man standing worriedly before her, still in his hazard jammies and adorably rumpled from sleep... she knew exactly what he was thinking. Despite wanting nothing more than to crawl back under her sheets and escape her aches and pains by sleeping the day away, the stubborn reporter set her jaw with determination; there was no way she was missing work today, no matter how sick she was.

Megamind watched the love of his life with mounting concern. As he observed her, he could see the effort of the simple act of getting ready for her day taking its toll; her pale complexion was now beginning to be accented by a complementary shade of bright, rosy red as her cheeks flushed with her developing fever. Uh oh, there it was again, that deep, rumbly cough that popped up suddenly and she tried desperately to regain control of. And those bright, intelligent, beautiful blue eyes looked tired and dull with the increasing discomfort of the virus that had been dragging her down for days.

_Wait a minute... Yep, I knew it! _He recognized that determined set to her jaw that he had seen hundreds of times before as it settled on her pretty face. Oh yes, he knew exactly what she was thinking... she was still planning on trying to work despite the fact that she obviously needed rest.

Well, he was just going to have to try to do something about that, but it was going to take some clever talking and extreme tact to convince her to stay home. When Roxanne really set her mind to something, it would be easier to pick up a whole mountain and move it out of the way than it was to change her decision. _She's so stubborn! And sweet... and funny... and smart... and beautiful..._

Lowering his brows and clearing his throat thoughtfully, he said, "Sweetheart, I know you're not going to like to hear me say this, but I think you... "

"... should stay home?" She interrupted defensively as she completed his thought for him. "No way! Megamind, it's just a cold, I'm fine!"

"Roxanne, with that cough of yours you certainly don't sound fine and you have a_ fever_... you need to take care of yourself or you're going to end up even sicker than you are now. Besides," he added quietly, looking imploringly into her feverish eyes, "if you go in to work feeling like this I'll be beside myself worrying about you all day."

At the sound of his distinctive voice, so filled with concern, admitting to being beside himself with worry for her, her defenses immediately dropped. The truculent expression she had assumed a moment earlier melted into a gentle smile, and she stepped close to him to slide her arms around his waist and hug him tight.

When she felt his arms tighten around her in return, she said to him reassuringly, "Honey, you don't need to worry about me. Really, this is just a little case of the sniffles. I've worked much sicker than this many times before, and I survived!"

She relaxed her hold on him a bit and leaned back just far enough to plant a kiss on his cheek, allowing her lips to linger reassuringly against him for a moment, and then pulled away from him so she could look into those lidded, emerald eyes. Noting the spreading smile that had begun to emerge when her arms found their way around him, she chuckled and continued with a mischievous grin, "In fact, I've been kidnapped much sicker than this and I lived to tell the tale. You, uh... wouldn't happen to remember that, would you?"

The instant she brought up the misadventures of their past, the smile faded from his lips and his eyes flickered with the memory.

He hesitated a moment as a handful of images of his sweetheart, tied to her chair, her cheeks bright with fever just as they were now, stirred in his mind. Although it hadn't happened often, there had been the rare occasion that Minion had breezed in victoriously, called upon damsel in tow and ready for them to begin a new round of their favorite game with their adversary, only to regretfully discover that she was in no condition to play the starring roll. Roxanne was right, there had been a time or two that she had arrived at the lair even sicker than she was now.

As he momentarily relived the memory of the inconveniences she had been forced to deal with all for the sake of his misguided cause, he shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh. Reaching up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, he cast a regretful gaze at her and said, "Yes, I do... I know. I'm sorry about that. Ugh, I have so much to make up for with you; sometimes I still can't believe you're actually willing to put up with me now."

Roxanne huffed in surprise at his self reproach. After all this time, he still occasionally beat himself up over the "bad old days", and it took a gentle hand to remind him that those days were over; he had turned over a new new leaf, he was her hero and in her eyes there was no one, not even Metro Man in all his perfection, who could even begin to compare.

Placing a hand gently on his cheek to draw his attention, she said, "Megamind, stop that! You've already made up for all that a hundred times over, okay?"

The former villain looked at the woman who had done such a beautiful job of turning his whole world upside-down and nodded hesitantly. Despite her assurances that all was forgiven, there were still moments that the mis-deeds of his past weighed heavily on his mind, especially where she was concerned. There were times he didn't think he'd ever stop feeling guilty for what she'd had to go through because of him.

Roxanne watched as his somber eyes met hers, and her heart melted. "Hey, " she said sweetly as she held up her left hand and wiggled her feminine fingers for his examination, "you see that? That ring right there means I love you, and I'm_ certainly _not putting up with you. In fact, I don't even know what I'd do without you... "

She paused, allowing the same hand she held up for his inspection to drop and enclose his. Bringing them both up to her lips, she rested a kiss on the ring that he wore on his left hand; the ring that complimented hers perfectly.

"... and don't you forget it." she finished as her blue eyes looked deeply into his.

All the tension and regret he had momentarily held onto was washed away in an instant with one gaze of those beautiful blue eyes, and with a smile he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"God, I love you... " he murmured into her neck as he smoothed the palm of his hand gently over her back.

"I love you too sweetie," she said, pulling back from him for a moment to place a quick kiss on the blue lips she adored, and then nuzzling her nose alongside his cheek.

They held each other a moment longer, and then Roxanne broke their embrace with a final squeeze, retreating a step to peer at herself in the mirror one last time. Megamind watched his wife as she leaned close to her reflection, picking up a piece in her arsenal of cosmetics to touch up some mysterious flaw that no one would notice but her. He had wondered more times than he could count why she even bothered to wear any make-up at all; she was so amazingly beautiful just as she was.

As he watched her, his mind strayed back once again to the days of their past. Fortified with her reassurances, he was now able to find the humor in the situation as he remembered those specific incidents when Minion unveiled their victim only to find her under the weather and incredibly cranky at being disturbed. Even back then, most of the time she had stubbornly refused to stay home when she was sick and forced her way to work, determined not to miss out on a single tidbit of news.

Finally, the amusement he found in his own private thoughts proved to be too much to keep to himself, and with a chuckle, he said, "Roxanne, remember those days that we ended up snatching you when you were sick? Did you ever notice how ridiculously dim-witted and half-baked those particular schemes turned out to be?"

Putting down her mascara and turning toward her husband with a questioning look in her eyes, she responded "Yeah... I guess so, now that you mention it. But I always just assumed it seemed that way more to me because... well, let's admit it... I wasn't exactly in the best mood when you two swept me away to_ face my doom _when I was feeling that sick."

"No... you're right about that! You were a force to be reckoned with when you were under the weather! There were a couple of times you were so mad at me for whisking you away, I was actually glad you were tied to that chair. I remember Minion mentioning the same thing once or twice after it was all over." he laughingly answered.

"Really? I was that bad? I'm sorry, honey... "

"Oh no, nothing to be sorry about. We deserved it!" he answered with a dismissive wave. "But it wasn't just your imagination that we seemed insanely unprepared those particular days."

"It wasn't? What do you mean?" asked the pretty reporter, her pale forehead furrowing slightly with curiosity at his admission.

"Well, the second we pulled the bag off your head and I saw how pale you looked and realized how sick you were, there was no way I could bring myself to put you through the usual_ rigor-morole_. We actually did have some beautiful plans in the works for those days; some really impressive, astonishingly complicated and _genius_ plans... " exclaimed the ex-villain with all his signature bravado, his hands waving expressively in the air and a touch of that old e-vil grin playing at his lips as he relived the spirit of the challenge, and then in an instant he seemed to deflate as he continued, "... but I scrapped them at the last second so you wouldn't have to deal with it."

"You did?"

"Of course! I couldn't drag you through another one of my more wickedly elaborate schemes if you weren't feeling up to it. But then that did present a bit of a problem for me... even though all I wanted to do was take you home and put you to bed myself; being the bad guy, I couldn't let on that I had a soft spot for you, so I switched up the brilliant plan I had for whatever lame idea popped into my head at the last second. And it had to be something quick and easy so I could make sure you were back home and resting as soon as possible."

Megamind paused and shook his head, and with an appreciative smile he added, "That was the reason Minion looked so confused and didn't seem to have a clue what was going on. Oh that poor fish, he's such a good sport... all the things he's had to put up with from me."

Roxanne thought back to those particular days; yes, now that she thought about it, Minion did seem immensely befuddled. She giggled as she thought of the puzzled look in his big brown eyes as he looked back and forth in confusion between her tied to her chair, and his boss who was apparently giving orders to do things that were not part of the original plan and must have made absolutely no sense to him at the time. She remembered the way that fang-filled mouth of his hanging open in consternation had even made her want to laugh then, despite the fact that she had been so sick, and was and was incredibly angry at the dastardly duo to boot.

Stifling the cough that threatened to pop up along with her giggle, she went on to ask, "Well what made you think I'd go home to bed when it was over instead of heading back to work?"

"Oh, I'd always have a little word with Wayne when he had me dangling by the back of my cape before he hauled me back to prison and asked him to make sure you stayed there and got some rest. He's not the most observant beefcake on the block; didn't it ever surprise you that he actually noticed you weren't feeling quite yourself and brought you home instead of back to work like he usually did?"

Roxanne was touched by his admission. Megamind? Willingly... _purposely_ throwing in the towel on one of his epic battles with his rival for no other reason than he was worried about her having a case of the sniffles? With a glowing smile lighting her face, she asked, "Megs, really? You did all that for me?"

"Well yes, of course! I was almost as in love with you then as I am now! Believe it or not sweetheart, I've always been watching out for you in one way or another, even back when I was supposed to be the bad guy."

Standing quietly for a moment to smile adoringly at her husband, the shocked reporter shook her head in awe. It had been more than two years since that fateful day their lives had changed forever, and nearly one year since they'd been married. In all her life there had never been another person that she had known as well as she knew him, and yet from time to time she still discovered little pieces, tiny facets of his past and of his personality that surprised her, like precious gems that lay patiently waiting to be uncovered.

Finally, the beautiful swelling rush that had begun to radiate through her heart the moment she heard his admission proved to be too much for her, and she threw her arms around his neck and placed a deliciously soft, lingering kiss on his lips. As their mouths gently caressed one another in perfect synchrony, his arms slid around her waist and pulled her in as closely as he could, soaking in the feeling of her soft, feminine curves pressed against him.

After a moment, Roxanne broke their kiss and tightened her hold around his shoulders to hug him close, cozily tucking her face into the crook of his neck. With a contented smile, she said softly, "Megamind, do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Yes, I think I'm getting the general idea." he said as he held her tight, a beaming smile of his own settling across his handsome face.

Just then, Roxanne pulled back and turned away with the force of another bursting round of coughs that seemed to have snuck up on her from out of nowhere. Megamind's face fell as he listened to her... she sounded even worse now than she did before, if that was even possible. And this time she didn't seem to be able to get it completely under control; it took her several minutes and multiple sips of water to calm her protesting throat enough to calm the rest of her coughs.

When the moment seemed to have past and all was quiet, her concerned and protective husband assumed a no-nonsense expression once again, and insisted, "Roxanne, this is ridiculous. You can't go to work like this!"

"Megamind, I can't stay home. I have too much to do today with Mayor Pearson's interview to finish up." she answered in frustration as she sat down languidly on the edge of the tub, feeling taxed at the exertion of her latest round of coughs.

"Well why can't you just leave it up to Shawn? He may be sketchy, but I'm sure he's perfectly capable of taking care of the finishing touches on his own."

Roxanne rolled her eyes at his mistrust of her perfectly normal and _un_-sketchy cameraman. Megamind seemed to have latched on to a distinct mistrust of all cameramen since the trouble with Hal, and it had taken ages for him to warm up to the poor, intimidated young man enough to even call him by his first name rather than some barely veiled, belittling moniker.

"I just can't! This is a very important interview; I need to be there to make sure this thing is wrapped up the right way."

_Being stuuuubborn agaaaain _he thought to himself in a sing-songy internal voice, but his expression betrayed none of his frustration as he carefully weighed out his approach to handling his obstinate wife. Pressing his lips together to form a thin line, he looked thoughtfully at the floor as he brainstormed options that she might consider an acceptable compromise.

"Okay, how about this," he offered as he looked back at her hopefully, "I need to go into town at some point to stop in at the police station anyway; why don't we go in together. I'll drop you at the office, and when I'm done I'll check in on you to see how you're doing. If you're not feeling any better you can just come back home with me... that way you'll have some time in the morning to finish your work and still have a chance to rest this afternoon."

"Honey, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, I really do, but there's no _way_ I'm leaving work today until I finish up that piece!" She responded to his offer with a touch more irritation in her voice than she intended, which was accented by another deep, rattling cough that slipped in at the last second, cutting off her final word abruptly.

At her impossible refusal to work with him for her own good, Megamind's brows furrowed with frustration. But not to worry... the blue genius still had a few tricks up his sleeve, tricks that he knew would work like a charm to help put out his wife's tenacious fire and magically encourage her to see things his way. Luckily, the particular trick he had in mind was one that _he_ found_ immensely _enjoyable. _All right my dear Miss Ritchi... drastic times call for drastic measures!_

Assuming a blase expression, he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head with a devil-may-care demeanor, and responded calmly, "Hmmmm... well then, if you're not going to listen to reason, it looks like we may have to have a repeat of one of your sick-day kidnappings."

"What? Oh no, you wouldn't _dare_!"

The patient look on his face immediately slid into a wicked smirk as he tented his fingers schemingly below his chin, and with a positively evil intonation to his voice, he answered, "Oh wouldn't I?"

Roxanne instantly felt a delightful shiver tingle down her spine when she heard his velvety tone. _Oh, I love it when he talks to me like that! _But stomping down the tempting thoughts that that threatened to wear down her resolve to finish her work herself, she set her jaw truculently and snapped, "Megamind, I can't believe you'd even consider doing that!"

With a mildly smug expression, he responded, "Oh, believe it, my beautifully stubborn bride... not only am I considering it, I already have it all planned out. Since you're too caught up in your work to take care of yourself today, I'm going to have to help you with that. If you go to work, plan on me immediately showing up to sweep you away and take you home to put you back to bed."

Taking a step closer so he stood directly over her as she was seated on the edge of the tub, his countenance took on a seductive air as he ran a long finger along the length of her jaw, developing that tingling sensation that had begun to course through her a moment earlier ten fold. "And believe me," he purred, "bed is _exactly_ where you're going to want to be... I've developed a highly sensitive, _exquisitely_ enjoyable treatment for the very illness you seem to be suffering from, and it's custom designed just... for... you."

As he leaned forward to finish his enticing proposition with an alluringly throaty whisper and a teasing press of his warm, moist lips to the sensitive skin beneath her ear, Roxanne suddenly began to feel weak, but this time her weakness had nothing to do with her cold. The thrumming tingle that had begun creep through her a moment ago was now resonating through her limbs like a string quartet.

She suddenly couldn't quite understand why she'd been so determined to go to work to begin with... after all, she_ was _sick, and Megamind was right; Shawn knew what she expected, he'd do a beautiful job of tying up the loose ends on the editing without her. Besides, she could hardly wait to find out all about this "exquisitely enjoyable treatment" that he had in mind for her.

"Well," she said in a breathy whisper as her hands began to unconsciously find their way under his jammy top to smooth themselves over the warm, bare skin on his chest, "I suppose missing _one_ day wouldn't hurt... "

_Yes! I knew that would work! _

Deciding he'd better take advantage of her weakening resolve while he still had the chance, the amorous alien triumphantly scooped her up in his arms and carried her quickly to their bed, covering her feverish face and full lips with heated kisses as he went along. As he showered her with ardent attention, he managed to get out between smooches, "Perfect! I'll be sure to call in for you, well... _sometime _today... "

Then resting her on the edge of the bed and allowing his wandering lips to redirect their attention once again to that spot right below her ear that she loved so much as his fingers began to fiddle impatiently with the buttons on her blouse, he said, "Right now, I think it's high time we begin the first phase of your treatment!"

Somewhere in the back of Roxanne's romance fogged brain, a practical bell began to clang, and she pulled away from him for a moment to look at him with concern as she said, "Megs, if you keep kissing me like this you might get sick too... "

"Oh... sick, schmick! When has that ever stopped me before?" he said, his voice heavy with increasing passion, and he immediately returned to preparing his patient for the special cure-all he had in mind for her.

"And by the way," he ventured as he undid the final button on her blouse and pulled it aside, peering up at her hotly, his green eyes twinkling with mischief, "you might as well plan on missing out on tomorrow, too. It appears that this illness of yours is_ far _more serious than I thought. I'm afraid we're going to have to go directly to the more advanced version of my treatment... but not to worry; I guarantee you'll find it pleasantly... _stimulating_."

_Work? Who needs work? _Thought the distracted reporter as the alluring sound of his voice uttering the word _stimulating_ whisked away all remaining thoughts of the important interview that waited at the office for her attention.

"Well, if those are the doctor's orders, who am I to argue?" she cooed back at him sensuously with a playful giggle. "Mmmmm, you know Megs, this treatment of yours is miraculous... I think I'm starting to feel better already."

"Oh, no sweetheart, if you think this is good, just you wait... " he murmured enticingly as his drifting lips found their way between her breasts and down her bare stomach, "This is just the preliminary examination... we haven't even _gotten_ to the treatment yet!"

* * *

**I hope you had fun catching a glimpse at this little slice of life for our favorite couple! **

**Just a quick and silly note, my hubby actually unwittingly inspired me to write this when I had my own round of the sniffles not long ago. He continually pestered me to stay home and take care of myself while I was sick, but I was too stubborn to listen and went to work anyway. Now, if he tried to convince me the way Megs did with Rox? Hmmmm, things might have been a little different! ;)**

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated around here, so if you feel at all moved or inspired by this story, or even if you just kinda sorta liked it a little bit, please let me know! I love to hear from you! **

**Oh yes, and just so you know, Dangerous Secret is not abandoned, it's just on hold for a little while. I **_**promise**_** I'm going to get back to it and finish it up! One of these days...**


End file.
